Hey, Young Blood
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: The term Young Blood is given to young members or the newest members of certain groups. (No Brady and Colin shift). When Seth is let in on the 'furry secret' early, he is brought into the Pack life as an observer so that he knows what to expect. What happens after the shift?


Rating: R

Pairing: Bella/Seth

Inspiration: Song "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy

Summary: The term Young Blood is given to young members or the newest members of certain groups. (No Brady and Colin shift). When Seth is let in on the 'furry secret' early, he is brought into the Pack life as an observer so that he knows what to expect. What happens after the shift?

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, IT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN LYRICS TO 'THE PHOENIX' as THEY BELONG TO FALL OUT BOY. (Definately check out their new album SAVE ROCK & ROLL: THE YOUNG BLOOD CHRONICLES)

Seth Clearwater learned at the ripe age of 17 exactly how different his life really was from the others. He grew rapidly, packing on more muscle mass than someone on steroids. He was faster, lighter, and ate like a glutton.

When he witnessed the shifting of his sister, Leah, he was let in on the biggest secret of his tribe. Certain families carried the 'Protector' gene- And his family was one. Instantly, he was brought into a world of Pack rules, schedules and responsibilities. He would shift on his 18th birthday. They gave him the entire run down. Vampires, venom, patrols, scents- And imprinting.

Through his year of 'pre-phase training' he learned a lot about the dynamics of his new family. Sam was the temporary Alpha.. The big Kahuna.. And his sister's imprint. They had formed a double imprint when she phased, cementing their bond in new ways. Jake would assume the mantle once he found his mate, who was NOT Bella Swan although looking at their relationship you would think they were a couple. Jared and Paul were like body guards, or bouncers.. Unless in the presence of Jared's imprint Kim and Paul's imprint Rachel. Embry and Quil had formed a second double imprint after Sam and Leah, causing their hidden relationship to come screaming 'out of the closet' as it were.

With all the quick changes, he felt his humanity weighing him down..

_**You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down**_  
_**Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground**_  
_**We are the jack-o-lanterns in July**_  
_**Setting fire to the sky**_  
_**Here it comes, this rising tide**_  
_**So come on**_

He wanted to experience all the freedoms that it seemed came with being a wolf. He wanted to phase and feel the Earth under his paws and the wind in his fur. He wanted to see in the dark and stalk sparkly vampires before burning them alive. He wanted to find his soul mate and have the love and affection.. The STABILITY OF LIFE that came with an imprint.

**_Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies_**  
**_Silver clouds with grey lining_**

His mother and father told him to be patient. To sit back and observe- something no other pack member had gotten to do. They told him to enjoy what few days were left of his childhood. Love, responsibility and life would crash down on him soon enough.

_**So we can take the world back from a heart attack**_  
_**One maniac at a time we will take it back**_  
_**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**_  
_**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**_

He sat up all night the last day of him being 17.. The pack had gathered, including Bella and the imprints, to help him if need be. As the hours turned to mere minutes, he understood what his parents said. He began to get nervous. His heart pounded, his body shook- Then Bella placed her hand on his shoulder. Their eyes locked and she offered a soft smile. He felt calmed. "You'll be great, Seth." She encouraged. He nodded. She backed away in the yard as the minutes were now mere seconds...

At the chime of his mother's clock (that he realized he heard from inside) he felt the change. It was like an adrenaline shot to the heart. He felt his bones break, his skin change, and his teeth elongate. He smelled everything. He heard everything. With a loud yell turned growl, he tried to stretch his toes and felt only his paws digging into the dirt.

**_Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_**

He turned to the Pack. They were silent, waiting for Seth to either freak out or embrace his wolf. There were tales of a man fighting against the change, causing his heart to explode. Leah's biggest fear was losing Seth. He had a good heart..

With a look at Bella, Seth lost his heart. It burst out of his chest and into her hand, held outstretched to him as if waiting for a scared pup to come to her. She was everything.

**_Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks_**  
**_Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks_**  
**_Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks_**  
**_"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass_**

He knew he would change, but he had never thought it would be like this. Even with the preparation.. He was unprepared for the total overhaul on his soul. He felt as if he just robbed the world, stealing copious amounts of power and insight.

_**So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart**_

Time ticked as he waited for Bella to come closer.. He ignored everyone trying to get him to phase back. Leah handed Bella a pair of cutoffs and gave her a gentle nudge forward. As his imprint stepped closer, he lowered himself to the ground. She ran her fingers through his fur as soon as she got close enough and he rejoyced in her touch.

"Come back to me, Seth.."

_**Hey young blood**_  
_**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**_  
_**I'm gonna change you like a remix**_  
_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_  
_**Wearing our vintage misery**_  
_**No, I think it looked a little better on me**_  
_**I'm gonna change you like a remix**_  
_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_

He felt the shift before he realized what was actually happening. In seconds, he felt the grass on his bare stomach and his toes scraping dirt. He quickly pulled on his shorts and stood. He was taller now... Without thought, he pulled Bella to him and crushed his mouth to hers. A roaring sound exploded in his ears. He was consumed with the soft touch of her lips. With a quick brush of his tongue against her bottom lip, the gates of Heaven opened to him. She tasted better than anything he had ever imagined. Ambrosia? Her body fit in his arms perfectly. Her scent wrapped around him like a security blanket..

_**The war is won  
Before it's begun  
Release the doves  
Surrender love**_

Drunk on his imprint, he broke away with a sway. Bella rested her head against his chest and he turned his attention to the Pack. His family.

Unspoken words rang loudly in his head.

He was the young blood now..

_**Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_

A howl in the distance, easily identified to him now as Jared drew their attention. He looked down at Bella and she simply nodded. "I'll still be here.."

He released her and the women minus Leah retreated into the home of his Alpha as the rest of them phased as one unit. He shook his fur out and let out a howl as they leapt together and began their hunt.

He was changed. His human form had been broken. He had arose new and complete..

**_Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_**

Meeting the red eyes of a vampire, he knew if he was human he would have smirked. He was ready, born into the role of a protector and thrust into his first battle not moments after. He was complete.

_**Put on your war paint.**_


End file.
